Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Magik | Aliases = Darkchylde, Darkchild, Darkchilde Archimage, Little Snowflake, Lightchylde, Redflag #133 | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = New Mutants (founding member); X-Men; formerly Hellions | Relatives = Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-granfather, deceased) Elena (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) Ivan (paternal great-granduncle) Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) unknown aunt (deceased), Mr. Mishchenko (deceased) Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) (brother), Mikhail Rasputin (brother) Larisa, Konstantin, Klara, Dimitriy (paternal cousins, deceased) Peter (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Limbo; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = She was temporarily aged to a 13 year old teenager after being in Limbo. As Darkchylde, she has horns, a tail, and hooves. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = True Sorceress Supreme & Ruler of Limbo, adventurer, former student | Education = High school-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, tutored in magic by Belasco and Storm. | Origin = Mutant, became sorceress while in Limbo. Later died of Legacy Virus and was resurrected by Belasco. | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics | PlaceOfDeath = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #303 | HistoryText = Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, in Siberia, where she was the youngest of three mutant siblings. Illyana's brothers were the X-Man, Piotr (Colossus), and the cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin. America Somehow, Miss Locke captured Illyana, along with several other of the X-Men's loved ones, until they rescued her leader Arcade from Dr. Doom. After they were freed, Colossus allowed his sister to stay in the United States, where Professor Charles Xavier touched her on the head and she could, then, speak English. Piotr felt that his sister would be safe and should not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail. Limbo At the age of six, Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and taken to Limbo, where the X-Men followed. While there, Illyana also ran into alternate versions of the X-Men, that did not return to their own dimension. While attempting to return to their dimension, Belasco grabbed Illyana and Sprite held her arm, until she lost her grip. Illyana was taken by Belasco, then he had turned part of her soul into a Bloodstone, giving her great potential for power and allowing him to control her. Illyana was, then, rescued by Storm and Cat, alternate versions of Ororo Munroe and Kitty Pryde. For a while, Illyana was instructed in magic, by Storm, and instructed in combat, by Cat. Illyana had to constantly battle demons and some of that reality's versions of the X-Men, including Nightcrawler, to survive. After attempting to return home to her reality, Illyana eventually became Belasco's apprentice, while secretly gaining advise from Storm's astral form. Cat had been turned into a true house cat and was loyal to Belasco. Belasco attempted to use Illyana as a pawn to bring about the Elder Gods. At this time, Illyana's own mutant powers of teleportation discs was discovered. Illyana was forced to kill Cat to save the life of Storm, whom she later killed to save from being used in Belasco's sacrifice. After burying Storm, Illyana briefly teleported home to her parents farm, where they did not recognize her and she returned to Limbo, where she magically caused her own life force energy to manifest the Soulsword and defeated Belasco. A simple looking blade upon its origin, it began to develop intricate designs and forms upon itself the more Illyana used it, becoming more powerful with each use. When Illyana returned to Earth, she was a thirteen year old teenager, the same age as Kitty, but to the X-Men (due to her captivity in Limbo, where she spent years while only mere moments elapsed on Earth) it was only seconds after Kitty had lost her grip of Illyana's arm. Illyana and Kitty became very close and seemed to share a link. As Magik, Illyana joined the New Mutants. Illyana quickly learned that she was not nearly as powerful a sorceress on Earth as she was in Limbo, but retained an immunity to the most powerful telepathic probes and she continued to struggle with the use of her mutant powers, often sending people to the wrong place or time. New Mutants Illyana first traveled to London, with Dr. Moira MacTaggert, to help Gabrielle Haller with her autistic son. Next, Belasco made an attempt to recapture Illyana, by sending his minion S'ym. After the New Mutants were overwhelmed, Illyana secretly used her magic, to defeat S'ym and had him swear to her allegiance. After Kitty and Doug Ramsey were captured, by the White Queen, Emma Frost, Illyana publicly outed that she was a sorceress to her teammates and traveled to the Massachusetts Academy and battled the Hellions and later, a Demon Bear. After, she aided the X-Men battling the Dire Wraiths and revealed to her brother that she was a sorceress. After a brief battle with Warlock, the New Mutants welcomed him as their new member and the New Mutants next saved the life of international rock star Lila Cheney from the Vrakanin. The New Mutants next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Illyana also aided her two teammates, Sunspot and Wolfsbane, when they were possessed with Cloak and Dagger's powers. In order for Illyana to be an effective sorceress, she was forced to teleport most of her enemies to Limbo, where she was ruler, and many times, she would teleport demons from her realm to Earth, to aid her. After attempting to rescue Sunspot and Magma from the Gladiators, Illyana was taken away, by Magneto, per Prof. Xavier's request, to battle the virtually omnipotent Beyonder, where the Beyonder briefly transferred Illyana's powers to Kitty. Upon returning, the Beyonder brought-out Illyana's dark half, the Darkchylde. Illyana teleported her friends to Limbo and attacked them, until Kitty used Illyana's Soulsword on her and returned her to her natural form. Upon returning, Illyana, again, battled the Gladiators for Sunspot and Magma, but learned that they were being held by a former New Mutant, Karma. After tracking Karma to Madripoor, then Cairo, the New Mutants were joined by Storm and all of them were possessed by Karma, save Illyana, Warlock, and Mirage. Illyana and Mirage escaped in one of Illyana's teleportation discs to a possible future where the New Mutants were evil and murdering pawns of Karma. They returned and after Mirage was possessed, Illyana and Warlock released Karma of the Shadow King who was controlling her and Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. While attempting to escape, Magik used her teleportation discs and the Enchantress' magics affected the destination and the New Mutants were separated through time and space. Illyana, though, never left and was a subject of interest for Amora. Amora sensed her magic and separated the Darkchylde from Illyana and sent the Darkchylde to gather the other New Mutants, as head of her Nightgaunts. After the New Mutants defeated Amora, Illyana sent her to Limbo. Later, Illyana was enthralled by Loki, and the X-Men rescued Illyana and her teammates, along with Storm, after Illyana released Amora. Following Magneto After their adventure in Asgard, the New Mutants found themselves under the guidance of a new teacher, Magneto. Later, the Beyonder approached Illyana and "completed" her, but her position as ruler of Limbo was transferred to Kitty. After trying to convince the other New Mutants, Illyana realized that Kitty could not handle the responsibility and denied the Beyonder's gift. The Beyonder returned and battled the New Mutants to the death, killing all of them and going a step further by obliterating them from existence. The Beyonder recreated the New Mutants to test a machine and later used them as henchmen against the heroes attempting to stop him, as they had no memories of the New Mutants. After Beyonder's defeat, Phoenix set everything back. In being recreated, the New Mutants, somehow, lost much of the proficiency in using their superhuman powers that they had learned at Prof. Xavier's school. However, the New Mutants seemed detached and Magneto was tricked, by Empath, into having them join the Hellions, to see if Emma could help. Illyana, at this time, spent more of her time in Limbo to correct the mental anguish. When Magneto realized he was tricked into transferring the New Mutants, he attempted to confront Emma and was attacked by the Avengers. After rescuing Magneto from the Avengers, he and Emma worked together to cure the children of the trauma at the hands of the Beyonder and they returned to Prof. Xavier's mansion. After the return of Sunspot, the New Mutants decided to even the score with Empath, seeing as how Magneto would not, and terrorized him, until Cypher stated that revenge would make them no better then Empath. The team went-on to defeat Legion on Muir Island, then rescued Psylocke from Mojo and Spiral. After disappearing in a battle, with Nimrod, Illyana, Piotr, and Kitty rescued a weakened Nightcrawler from a gang and the New Mutants, later, battled the X-Men, after they had been turned to the X-Babies by Mojo, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. During this mission and after, the New Mutants would rotate between their graduation uniforms and their standard New Mutants training uniforms. Illyana, later, teleported the X-Men to the Morlocks tunnels and Dr. MacTaggert to the mansion to help with the wounded and dying after the massacre of the Marauders, then, teleported Karma to her younger siblings apartment, where a bomb rigged to their apartment’s light switch destroyed all possible clues to their whereabouts. After surviving the explosion, the New Mutants joined them and Warlock's father, Magus, attacked and Illyana quickly teleported them all to Limbo. Shortly after, Magus also appeared on Limbo and Illyana sent the New Mutants to Scotland's past where they aided Scottish King, Robert the Bruce. While attempting to go back to Limbo, Warlock was sent to reconnoiter and stated that Limbo was safe. While teleporting the rest of the group, Illyana, again, accidentally separated the New Mutants through time and space. While on Limbo, Magus allied himself with the demon, S’ym, and infected many of Limbo’s other denizens with the Transmode Virus. Illyana was in Limbo, by herself, battling S'ym and all of her former demons, all infected with the Transmode Virus, when she stabbed her Soulsword into the terrain and a flash of light sent a part of her to Professor Xavier in space. Prof. Xavier was Illyana's last thought and she was sent to the planet that he was on with the Starjammers and, with the Professor, Lilandra Neramani, and Binary, she returned to Limbo, where she learned that her Soulsword needed to remain there. The moment Illyana removed it, S’ym would transmode all of Limbo, weakening her, and if all Limbo were transmoded, Illyana would never be able to teleport again and her magic and mutant power will be gone. After defeating S'ym, they gathered all of her teammates throughout time and space and returned to the planet that the Professor was on with the Starjammers. When Merging their forms once more, Cypher tapped into Warlock’s own DNA, in order to learn how to "re-code" it. While the rest of the New Mutants distracted Magus, Cypher and Warlock re-wrote the Magus' DNA, effectively reducing him to infancy. This new version of Illyana was susceptible to mental influence and Professor Xavier used Karma to force Illyana to teleport the New Mutants back to Earth, even though she protested that she never wanted to return to Limbo. This act enraged Illyana and she left the team stating that she would make them pay. Upon returning home, Illyana learned that Piotr and Kitty had been critically injured in their fight with the Marauders and the New Mutants were forced to chase Warlock and Impossible Man, who were having a contest to see who the better sentient lifeform was through shape changing and teleporting around the world. Upon returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were, all, grounded by Magneto and not allowed to leave the grounds. After loosing her brother and best friend, Illyana began to believe that there was no reason to fight her descent into her dark persona, until she had a conversation with Magneto and he convinced her to continue her fight against her inner and physical demons. Illyana continued to travel back and forth to Limbo, battling S'ym for dominance of the realm. After a soccer game became too physical, Sunspot ended-up giving Cannonball a concussion and, after the rest of the New Mutants began to chastise him, Sunspot ran away, feeling he was a danger to his team. Warlock left after Sunspot and this left all of the team feeling deeply guilty and worried about Warlock and Sunspot's whereabouts. To calm them down, Magneto dressed them elegantly and they all attended a Hellfire Club event, where Illyana terrorized Empath during a dance. The event turned sour for the New Mutants after finding Cypher, drunk, in a bed with Roulette, until Cannonball suggested another duel between the two teams. The duel was for both teams to hunt down the person responsible for selling a member of the Hellfire Club a forged statue of Selene and the losers apologize, publicly, for any insults and take the rap for any trouble with their teachers before sunrise. After Illyana spied on the Hellions, through a scrying glass on Limbo, the New Mutants learned that Viper and the Silver Samurai were behind the forgery and decided to intercept the villains, before the Hellions. Unknown to the New Mutants, Thunderbird assumed that they would spy on the Hellions and led them to the henchmen of the villains, while the Hellions captured Viper and Silver Samurai, winning the competition. Upon returning to the Hellfire Club, the New Mutants were shocked to learn that Xi'an had left the team to find her siblings. Magneto allowed the children a night off of their punishment and the New Mutants attended a album release party of Lila, where they battled Raek and a group of aliens. Death of Cypher After hearing of an animal creature that was being mistreated after capture, the New Mutants abducted Bird Brain in a contest with the Hellions and, after returning home victorious, Magma decided to return to the Massachusetts Academy. After the New Mutants took Bird-Brain to the mall and taught him simple language, Bird-Brain watched a television show of animals in captivity and decided to return home. The New Mutants followed, while Illyana briefly teleported her recently recovered brother to Dallas, and were captured, by the Ani-Mator and his Ani-Mates, and learned that Ani-Mator worked for Cameron Hodge, PR man for the mutant hunters X-Factor and Commander of anti-mutant group The Right. After escaping the Ani-Mates, Hodge arrived with the Smiley Faces of the Right and captured the New Mutants, until the Ani-Mates freed them. During the battle, Sunspot and Warlock returned and Doug jumped in the path of a bullet intended for Wolfsbane, killing him. After the battle, Doug's body was found, while the Ani-Mator confessed at shooting while trying to shoot Wolfsbane. Illyana, in anger, threw Ani-Mator into Limbo, where he was eaten alive by demons, and she transformed into her Darkchylde persona again. Upon returning home, the New Mutants witnessed that X-Factor were in-fact the original X-Men and the current X-Men died on television. When Magneto found-out about Doug, he was furious and magnetically held the children and forbid them from ever leaving the school without his presence, stating that needed to protect them. Retreating to Limbo, Illyana returned in her Darkchylde form with her Soulsword and attacked Magneto, stating that she was wrong about him being her Knight in shining armor, until the New Mutants separated them and she returned the sword to Limbo. After watching the movie Night of the Living Dead and hearing that Doug would be buried underground, Warlock was bewildered by the mixed messages he was getting from his friends about death and "animated" Doug’s corpse with his shape-shifting and took him to see his mother and then Wolfsbane, hoping to remind Doug what it was like to be alive and convince him to come back. The New Mutants explained that they had to put Doug’s body back, so it could be buried and they said goodbye to their friend at his funeral. After continuously watching the footage of the X-Men dying in Dallas, Illyana came to the conclusion that Forge was to blame, as it was his spell that sacrificed the X-Men, and decided to seek revenge. Illyana manifested a dppelgänger of Baba Yaga culled from her mind, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories. After all of the New Mutants were captured by Baba Yaga, Illyana teleported to Limbo to cast a necromantic spell to summon her brother's supposedly dead soul to help her. Part-way through the spell Colossus appeared and, assuming the spell worked, Illyana and Piotr rescued the New Mutants. After the battle, Illyana considered casting the spell again, but thought that she was lucky, as the spell should have made her Darkchilde side take full control, and dared not risk it again. After Magneto and Kitty refused to assist Illyana in exacting revenge on Forge, Magik took her Sousword and the New Mutants followed to Forge's Eagle Plaza and battled Freedom Force for Forge. During the battle, Mirage manifested Destiny's greatest fear, a world over-run by techno-organic demons, and Destiny warned Illyana about her future. After a lengthy battle, Darkchylde teleported Forge to Limbo and bounded the New Mutants. After accidentally destroying her scrying glass, Forge eventually decided that he was no better than Darkchylde as a youth and gave-up. After being stabbed by Darkchylde's Soulsword and the influence of the New Mutants, Darkchylde understood how evil she was becoming and withdrew her attack, returning Forge to Dallas and restoring his heath. After Mirage interrupted a training session of Cannonball's, Magneto ordered the children never to use their mutant powers without his permission. After reading a letter from Magma about her return to Nova Roma and arranged marriage to a prince, the New Mutants eavesdropped on a call from the White Queen, stating that Magma had been kidnapped. The New Mutants left to rescue Magma and, after defeating the High Evolutionary's Purifiers, Magneto, the White Queen, and the Hellfire Club arrived to save Magma. Illyana sent all of the remaining Purifiers to Limbo, so that they could not be questioned and the New Mutants hid and over-heard Magneto state that the Purifiers had almost foiled their plan for Amara. After the New Mutants teleported Amara back to the Xavier School, she asked to be sent back to Nova Roma with her father and Empath, to deal with her problems head-on. Later, the New Mutants listened to a radio broadcast of a concert Cannonball was attending of Lila's that was being over-run by aliens. When Sunspot attempted to argue with Magneto, over the order of not using their powers, the New Mutants over-heard Magneto, on the phone with the White Queen, stating that he was prepared for the events to come and willing to go as far as using power neutralizers. Enraged, the New Mutants left to aid Cannonball, who was battling the alien Intergalactic Red-Tape Brigade without the use of his powers. After Lila was captured, the New Mutants met Gosamyr, who offered to help get Lila, if the New Mutants helped her save her family. After repairing her scrying glass, Illyana located Lila's kidnapper, Spyder, before she saw an demonic image of herself and the glass broke from the dark energy. While tracking Lila in space, Gosamyr began to play on the emotions of Bobby and Sam, even kissing Bobby, but Warlock and the women seemed to be immune to her powers. S'ym used Magik during Inferno, forcing her to use spells that would weaken the dimensional barriers and transform her into the demonic Darkchylde. She found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Colossus found a badly damaged armor, but Illyana was still alive inside. Opening it, he found Illyana had returned to her natural age. Her Souldsword magically came into Shadowcat's possession, eventually ending up resting in a rock outside of Excalibur's lighthouse headquarters. Death by the Legacy Virus Colossus took her to her parents, but her father and mother were soon murdered by agents looking for a way to stop a mutant called the Soul Skinner. The Soul Skinner's mind control was ineffective on children, however he came across a device that could age others. He sought to use Illyana's powers for his evil purposes. The X-Men were able to stop the Soul Skinner and prevent Illyana from re-aging. However, while examining her they learned that she had contracted the Legacy Virus. Illyana died from the virus despite efforts to cure her. She was the first known victim of the virus. Her death greatly troubled Colossus, who had been on a mission looking for information on the virus when she passed away. During Illyana's funeral, Colossus abandoned the X-Men and joined Magneto's Acolytes. It was later discovered that sometime in the past, Illyana's older brother Mikhail had traveled back in time and met her when she was with the New Mutants. He showed Illyana a future where she had died of the virus, but said he had found a cure and could alter her DNA to provide it. Although her New Mutants teammates clashed with the future versions of themselves, Mikhail was allowed to try and make her immune. In reality, he transferred the virus to her, hoping that her mystical powers could form an immunity while she was still young. Illyana's teammate Karma removed their memories of the incident. Upon defeating her mother and Belasco, Amanda Sefton began wielding the Soulsword, the name of Magik, and control of Limbo. Return At some point, Belasco decided that he wanted Illyana's soul once more and, using a Bloodstone containing a portion of her soul, was able to resurrect her in her Darkchylde form. A rift was opened between Earth and Limbo, pulling several of the New X-Men into the realm, where Belasco captured and tortured some of them. After Illyana fled him, Belasco decided to use the innocent Pixie in her place, stealing a portion of her soul for the Bloodstone amulet. Magik assisted the New X-Men in battle and managed to free them. Illyana also taught Pixie a teleportation spell. Following the destruction of the Xavier Institute, Illyana returned to Earth after realizing it was in her power. However, she saw the remains of the school, thought of Piotr and Kitty, and returned to Limbo until she could return again. Later, attempting to create her own Bloodstone to defeat Witchfire, Illyana kidnapped and stole another portion of Pixie's soul. After the intervention of a small team of X-Men, Cyclops offered Illyana a place among her former teammates and family at the Graymalkin Industries and she declined. New Mutants X-Men Squad Magik later returned, stating that she was from shortly in the future and that the world and New Mutants would die without her intervention. Illyana, then, rejoined the team and Cyclops allowed Cannonball to reorganize the original New Mutants squad. Their first mission was to subdue a recently returned Legion, where Illyana rescued Karma from his mind and allowed her to use her Soulsword to kill a personality, and Illyana was instrumental in teleporting X-Force into H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Alcatraz Island, where they took on the Dark X-Men and Dark Avengers, while Magik teleported all the captured mutants, including Prof. Xavier, to safety. Later, Illyana and Pixie teleported all of the population of mutants, and Atlanteans, to their new sanctuary, Utopia. After battling their resurrected teammate, Doug Ramsey, and the Hellions, Doug was freed from Eli Bard's control by Warlock wielding Magik's Soulsword and rejoined his former teammates. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. Cyclops ordered the New Mutants to attack one of Cameron Hodge's Right facilities and then to aid Cable and a group of X-Men from William Stryker and his Purifiers, where Illyana was attacked by a device that trapped her in Limbo. At the urging of her brother, Cyclops sent Cannonball, Northstar, Anole, Dazzler, Gambit, and Pixie to bring her back. Illyana was also responsible for sending Anole and Rockslide in and out of San Francisco after hours for their heroic acts. After the attack from Bastion, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the X-Men and the rest of the team battled the Inferno Babies. After being beaten, General Ulysses and Dr. Noc took Illyana's Soulsword and Pixie's Souldagger and extracted the Bloodstones and completed the Bloodstone Amulet. After Xi'an showed Face what Project Purgatory had done to him, he freed Illyana and Xi'an and the two of them, with Pixie, returned to Utopia, where Legion was being held. Illyana, then, stabbed Xi'an in the chest with her Soulsword and left, with the X-Men, for Limbo. After surviving an attack in Limbo by demons and the Elder Gods, it was revealed that Illyana brought Legion back into the mainstream reality to use against the Elder Gods that General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. After saving her teammates from their foreseen deaths, Legion destroyed the Bloodstone amulet and Pixie and Illyana were returned their souls. | Powers = *''Stepping Discs:'' ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her, on Earth. :Unlike most other teleporters, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. *''Sorcery:'' Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik had access to Belasco's store of sorcerous knowledge. Magik's sorcery was a unique mix of black magic, that she learned from Belasco, and white magic, she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Magik was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress, while in Limbo, despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Magik is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. :On Earth she is limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), simple spells, and summoning her Soulsword. *''Limbo Control:'' Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. *''Mystical Armor:'' The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. *''Psionic Shields:'' she has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. | Abilities = * Magik is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belesco Chthon as well as white magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storms lineage Oshtur. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. | Strength = *''Normal human female'' with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *''Mystical Limitations: Magik's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. *Dark Half: However, use of dark magic could also trigger a demonic 'Darkchylde' form. *Stepping Disk Burden'': The farther she travels the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts she is psychically drained and must regain her strength before attempting another great teleport. Magik has sense honed this ability and no longer has difficulty differentiating time and space with vast jumps. | Equipment = | Transportation = Stepping Discs | Weapons = The Soulsword, a sword that could disrupt most spells or slay magical beings, but which passed through normal people without harming them. When using it, her body became covered in a mysterious mystic armor. | OtherMedia = * X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men Legends * Ultimate X-Men | Notes = *The New Mutants' encounter with Mikhail Rasputin was retroactively added in the miniseries 'Truth or Death'. It supposedly takes place between New Mutants #25 and #26. She first appeared as magik in . * Mikhail is the one that set up the infection of Illyana with the legacy virus, as an attempt to save her from it. | Trivia = *"Ilyana" is the feminine of the Russian masculine name "Ilya," neither of which has an English equivalent. * Illyana has a stuffed doll called "Bamfy" which looks like Nightcrawler. | Links = *UncannyXmen.net spotlight on Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin *Marvel Directory entry on Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin *Sorceress Supreme - an Illyana Rasputin fan site }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:New Mutants members Category:Hellions members Category:Magicians Category:X-Men members Category:Teleporters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Energy Senses Category:Hooves Category:Summoning Category:Rasputin Family Category:198 members Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Utopians Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Demonic Form Category:Sorcerers Category:Fencing Category:Horns Category:Prehensile Tongue